


Untitled

by TheTruthBetween-Archive (TheTruthBetween)



Category: Touched by an Angel
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-30
Updated: 2005-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween-Archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> A dear friend asked for this, since I mention it in the half-finished 'Vacation Days 2' that I let her read.

Andrew glanced up at his wife's face from his position between her thighs. Her eyes were tightly squeezed shut and she rolled her head restlessly from side to side with the same rhythm as she moved her hips in front of his face. 

"Please…" she whimpered breathlessly. Andrew knew immediately what she was asking and concentrated at the task at hand -- or mouth, as it were. 

Sliding his hands under Monica's lovely bottom, Andrew lifted her up so as he could better reach her dripping folds. For what seemed like hours to the woman above him, but was really only about a minute, Andrew ran his tongue lightly over her, never entering her and never giving her clit direct stimulation. When he felt Monica move more frantically, he stepped up his motions, dipping his tongue into her core as he moved it around, groaning at her wonderful taste. 

"Andrew…" 

Diving into her more fully, Andrew started thrusting his tongue in and out, as hard and fast as he could, driving her higher and higher. Feeling her body tense, knowing she was right at the edge, he moved up slightly, grasping her clit with lips and teeth, roughly massaging the small bud with his tongue. 

As waves of pleasure erupted in Monica's body, she screamed loudly, and Andrew was sure she could be heard over the entire Heavenly Realm, as he could even still hear her, despite her thighs clamped tightly over his ears, verging on painful as she held him in place with hands gripping his hair and legs gripping his head. 

Finally, she relaxed, limp on the bed. Andrew pushed Monica's legs away, wondering vaguely if he would have to pick his ears out of his head, or only peel them away. The pain was forgotten as he saw the satisfied, grateful and extremely loving look on his wife's face. 

"I love you…" she whispered softly, her eyes starting to droop shut. 

Andrew smiled, crawling up and wrapping Monica in a warm embrace. "Love you, too."


End file.
